Nobody
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Axel loses somebody important to him. Warnings! Language, heavy language, OC (Yeah yeah, I know, stop with the OCs already!), and, obviously, character death. Aah, always forgetting! Slight semi-random Zemyx!


**A/N: So. Kingdom Hearts. This was inspired by the fact that two days or so ago, I finally finished playing Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. My little brother bought it as a used game, and I started playing it quite a while after. I quit a few times (Like with the Leechgrave; took **_**months**_**) but I finished! And cried starting with the Xion Axel fight. Barely stopped in between. So…Yeah!**

**Warnings: Possible spoilers (I don't know if this counts or not-I guess we'll find out, now won't we?), character death, pretty bad language (The F-bomb multiple times!), character death, and I shall count an OC as a warning! Don't like it, just don't read.**

**-Bored tone-As usual, flames will be used to burn Ryuk's apples…No. Well, yes, but for helping Axel with his skills too! ^.^But he doesn't want any help, so be careful!**

**Disclaimer: So, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, would Xion have died? No. Axel? Hell no. **_**Roxas**_**? Hell fucking no. But we can't always have out way now can we? I wish. Because, here I am, simply writing fanfiction instead of my books being published, not that they're good enough. But, comparing to Suzanne Collins…Sorry to those who love her writing, I don't. Nothing personal. Okay. I apologize for the longer author's not, but one last thing-**

**Please review! Let me know how I'm doing, and tell me where to improve! I beg! 'M, and though I doubt this, I may write a sequel if asked enough, so keep that in mind if you like this!**

**Anyway, read on!**

Title: Nobody

"This is so _stupid_," She whispered to herself, knowing very well that things were never going to be the same. _Never_, and it scared the hell out of her. She had friends. But those friends? They were drifting apart. And she couldn't do _one fucking thing_ about it. Tears pricked her eyes, and she laughed, wiping them away. A _fucking Noboby, _you don't feel you dumbass.

She sighed and stood in front of her mirror, reaching for her brush when she saw a shape in the reflection. The girl whipped around, eyes wide and terrified. A man…But one she knew. No. This was absolutely not happening. Not now, not when her friends needed her. She threw down her arm, a sword materializing. She willed herself to stop shaking, _just stop_, but her body refused to comply.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, her voice ashamedly shaky, "Go! Get out! Stay _away from me_!" But he only laugh at the brunette. There was no way she could win in her panic. He decided me might enjoy the next part, as the girl came at him, wildly slashing her sword.

"You do understand that that's not going to get you anywhere, yes?" The man laughed, easily dodging her desperate swinging. Her eyes widened. Because in a millisecond, her blade was on the floor.

His face was leering at the woman. Her eyes widened. The younger jumped back, picking up her sword, but the jump was miscalculated, and by the time she was standing upright, she knew she had no hope. She screamed, hoping that _someone_ _somewhere_ was there, because she _needed_ to live, she had things she had to do just so many things don't make her stop oh please-

* * *

Axel raced towards the room, Demyx and Xigbar on his heels. Axel doubted Xigbar was worried (Worried? Isn't that an emotion? A feeling? Must be faux emotions…), just curious. But Axel…After the scream was _dead_ silence, and he could only _hope _that it wasn't a literal statement, and _oh god it smelled like blood, blood, blood!_

The red-head threw open the door, staring in horror at the sight before him.

His beautiful colleague, her lengthy chocolate hair fanned out around her, quickly staining with _red that could only be blood and nononononono this was not happening-_

"Axis?" Demyx squeaked. Xigbar merely stared at the mess that used to be a, a _something_! Her sword lay in her hand, but it didn't grasp the item. No, it simply served as a resting place for that _wonderfully ornated, wickedly sharp _blade that used to mean so much. Axis' sharp brown eyes were blank, vacant _of any life the woman used to have and my god it meant so much to us how the hell can it be gone?_

Axel walked quietly into the room, arms hanging by his sides in shock. He kneeled by his lover(Oh my god we did that didn't we?), mouth open, and a deep, harsh feeling (What is it with the god damned _feelings?_) washing over him. Trembling, he reached out, carefully pushing a lock of her hair back to where it belonged-With the rest of her bangs. And he realized, very suddenly, that he would never again see that hair fly in the wind, or _see it ever again_ because after this she would be buried, and left to rot. _Oh god no that can't-_

"Axis! No! Don't d-Don't you fucking do this to me! Axis! Please!" He cried, carefully maneuvering their bodies so Axis' head rested on his lap. He stroked her hair. Willing the tears to go away _because he could not feel stop lying heart I don't even have a heart so enough of this stupid-!_

Demyx bit his lip, staring at the oddly sad scene in front of him. He let off a small, sad smile when he remembered hearing that the entire Castle Oblivion team had been annihilated. His Zexion was gone. But it would be okay. Because he would always have his memories of the boy. He could live with that-Honestly, he had no choice, but Axel? The blond wondered if he could keep it together.

Xigbar, on the other hand, stared at the two with interest in his eyes. The Flurry of Dancing Flames' shoulders were shaking in what Xigbar could only assume were the shadows of the emotion called sadness. Pain. Pure agony of his nonexistent heart. He frowned, because not only had another member died, and quite mysteriously he might add, but he admitted to liking the girl. She was easy to be around, and understanding when people acted difficult. But that didn't mean she wouldn't _kick your_ _ass for doing something stupid._ He chuckled lightly, wondering if his teammate could handle this.

He stood up. He pushed passed his friends. He left to go see Saix.

**Aaaaaand scene! Well, there we have the end of my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Coincidentally, it's also my first started Kingdom Hearts fanfic. And my first Kingdom Hearts one-shot. Well. Review, favorite, follow? Like I said before, I may put up a sequel of asked enough!**


End file.
